Vault 111
by Jacob14
Summary: two Vault Dweller's go out into the wasteland in search for a water chip, now the Brotherhood and Enclave are at war again
1. Leaving home into the Capital Wasteland

Vault 111

**A/N: i know it's been a while since i posted something, but i'm starting a new series aboutto Vault Dweller's who venture out into the wasteland for a water chip, this is the first chapter, enjoy and leave a review.**

**My name is Andrew Patterson, I live here in vault 111. Today is the G.O.A.T test, my dad is a electrician. My mom left my dad shortly after I was born, he said they were 18 when they had me. But that was 16 years ago. This is my story**

A loud ringing noise filled my room, I pulled my left hand out from under my pillow and started swatting at the alarm until it finally stopped ringing. I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed. I grabbed a clean vault suit and hopped in the shower. Once I got out I went and got myself a bowl of Sugar Bombs. My dad was rarely home so I was use to living on my own. Vault 111 is a survival vault, and unlike other vaults around the Capital Wasteland it has a water chip. So when it breaks the overseer sends two people out to go get it. But never mind that I got a goat to take.

As I put my bowl on the counter, my friend Craig Dallas knocks on the front door to my home. I open the door and jump back when I see his face, dude he said, what I replied, today is the day we take the goat he responded, yep I said are you ready? He nods and we start walking down the hallway. He was the popular one and I'm the quiet one, people wonder how we're friends, well it started when we were little kids our parents would get together for dinner and they would have us play together. And from there on out we've been friends since.

When we made it to the classroom our teacher Ms. Smith, said to take a seat and we will begin shortly once everyone arrives. I look around and find a seat against a wall in the middle row, I take it and sat down. A minute later a blond haired girl takes the seat beside me. I didn't have anything else to do so I pulled out my notepad and pencil and started writing. Hey what are you writing the girl next to me asks, I'm writing a story about life in the Wasteland or well I'm trying to guess what it would be like if I went out there, why would you want to go out there she asked looking at me confused. I said well think about it, we live in the vault we die in the vault, if the water chip breaks someone has to go out there and fix the problem. Oh she said sounding like I told her a secret. Can I see what you have so far she asked, I looked back over to her and saw that her eye's were blue and she had a look curiousness on her face. I grabbed the notepad and gave it to her.

A minute later she hands it back saying its good, thanks I said as I took the notepad back from her. Alright class Ms. Smith said, now that everyone is seated let's get this goat underway shall we. 10 minutes later I stand up and start walking towards the teacher's desk, I take a quick glance at the blonde girl's paper and see that her name is Danielle. I hand the test to the teacher and after reviewing it for a minute she say's Security Officer. Cool I said casually and walked away. As I walked out the door and heard Danielle yell hey. I turn around and see her run out the door behind me. I never got your name she said to me, Andrew I replied my name is Andrew, Danielle. We shook hands and walked down the hallway talking to each other, when we got to my house I opened the door and said, well you can come in if you want or you can stand out here. She laughed and came in.

This is a nice place I heard her say, yea I replied it's nice, but I don't get to see my dad much, how come she asked, he's a electrician so he's rarely home, I'm sorry to hear that she said, don't be I replied speaking of dad I'm gonna go pay him a visit you wanna come with me I asked Danielle, sure she said, we have the rest of the day to spend together. Together I thought in my head, what does she like hanging out with me, I mean I'm not a popular guy. As we were leaving our house robot Ryan said hold on Master let me fix you Shaggy Suave hair so it doesn't look like you were in a storm. Danielle laughed at that and watched as Ryan fixed my hair, Thanks Ryan I said walking out the door.

Thank God my hair was dark brown because Ryan hit my eye by accident and it was starting to water up, so my hair covered it. So where does your dad work at Danielle asked as we went into the Atrium of the vault, he works right here I replied pointing to the Reactor Level, Fancy she said as she walked in. Dad are you in here I yelled, yea son what do you need he yelled back, I came to talk to you about my results from the goat, Alright what did you get, as I came into view he looked at me then to Danielle and asked who is she he said grinning at me. Dad this is Danielle she is the Vaults Shift Supervisor, that's great for you Danielle dad said so what did you get Andrew, Security Officer, that's great I'm so proud of you son he said wrapping me in a big hug. I pulled back and said thanks, me and Danielle went back upstairs where we bumped into the Overseer and some security guards, the overseer said to Danielle to follow him and he will show her what a shift Supervisor does, the security officers grabbed me and dragged me off to the security office for basic training.

**One Year Later**

I was called into the overseers' office, when I got there I saw Danielle and Overseer Mike Wilson, waiting for me. Now that you're here the overseer said, our water chip has broke and we only have 6 months left of water, if you can I need you two to go find a water chip, I would try searching the other vaults, and ask caravaners to send water to Vault 111. Andrew I need you to guard Danielle as she is fit to be the next Overseer guard her with your life, Danielle don't ever leave his side. Do you both understand me. We both nodded in agreement, the overseer said good now you guys should get going you only have half a year left to get us water.

Once we got to the vault door I looked over and saw Danielle face, she looked scared so I took her hand and led her out into the wasteland. When we got out I let go of her hand and saw her blushing. I looked at my pipboy and saw that it had picked up a signal called Galaxy News Radio. I tuned in and heard this guy named Three Dogg talking about purified water and the Brotherhood of Steel giving it away, I tuned out of the radio and looked up to Danielle. I said to her, this Brotherhood of Steel is Giving away free water, all we have to do is tell them to send it to Vault 111, right but I think we might want to search around, since our vault was a wasteland survival vault we got a wasteland world map installed into our pipboy's. Okay Danielle said our closet place right now would be Megaton, how far away is that I asked. 8 miles she replied. Fuck I yelled out, well let's start walking.

A few hours later it was getting dark out, I heard Danielle say wait for me, I stopped and saw that she was a way's back, I walked back up to her and saw that she was drained of energy and tired, do you want me to carry you I asked her, she said yea, I let her climb on my back and started walking again. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep; her face being inches from mine was kind of alluring. I saw this huge building and went around to a empty parking lot I saw two Nuka Colas vending machines and a sign on the building that read Super Duper Mart. I walked in with her still on my back, a Protectron greeted us and said member's card please, since my dad being a electrician he also worked on robots and taught me how to override one, I said override member's card, state name's of card holder's on the database. The Protectron said Mr. and Mrs. West, I then said select that and print out a copy of a member card I have lost mine, certainly Mr. West the Protectron said. I took the card and held it up to the robot who said scanning card, verified, welcome Mr. West.

I wandered around and found the manager's office, which had a bed for two people, a refrigerator with Yum Yum Devil Eggs and Nuka Cola's. I closed the door and laid Danielle down on the bed, I took out a Nuka Cola from the fridge and laid down beside Danielle. It felt like one second before Danielle was whispering for me to get up, I look at her and see that she is scared, I ask her what's wrong, a group of men in weird armor with spikes just came in, I sat up and grabbed my 10mm pistol, I looked back at Danielle and said stay here. I walked out and the group of men we're in the front of the store, there were four of them. I tried to hide behind a isle but they found me and said come on out we won't shoot you, yet. I knew I was screwed so I walked out. Would you look at what we got here a Vault Dweller. The other three snicker. Listen kid give us what you have and we won't kill you, before you do that set the gun down slowly. I did what he said and set the gun down. You three go search the rest of the store for anybody else. Put your hands behind your back, I do and I realized that he had handcuffs, I saw in the corner that the Protectron had been disabled. One of the men came out of the back with Danielle over his shoulder. This was a big guy he was carrying her with one arm and using the other to rub her legs. Hold her still the guy behind me said to the big guy I gotta cuff her. As the guy was getting down to cuff her Danielle kicked the guy in the throat and punched the other guy in the balls. The other two guys were in I guess a waiting room, I saw Danielle run up and close both the doors wrapping wire around the door knobs.

The two guys were getting up, the big one grabbed me to hold me still while the other one put a, I guess you could call it a executioner hood over my head and tied the string at the bottom. I couldn't breathe. I heard someone behind me fighting Danielle. The fight went on for a couple minutes. I dropped to the floor do to oxygen deprivation, the last thing I remember was hearing Danielle yell Andrew before I blacked out from deprivation. I felt cool air hit my face and something soft pressing against my lips, when I opened my eye's I saw Danielle giving me CPR. When she saw me wake up she pulled away blushing and breathing heavy.

I thought I lost you she said, thanks I said looking at her. The color in your emerald green eyes was fading away when I got that hood of you I thought I was too late. Well thankfully you weren't otherwise you would have been stuck out here by yourself. When I sat up I looked around me and saw that we were in the parking lot of the Super Duper Mart. She helped me to my feet, How did you learn how to fight I asked her as we started walking towards Megaton, it was part of the overseer training program, she responded in case the vault goes into a frenzy you have to know how to fight. Why did you give into those guys she asked me as we reached the gate to Megaton, there were too many of them I was outnumbered. Well you could have fought back she replied sounding a bit aggravated, if I wanted to die I would, she gave me a shove and said you were gonna die if I didn't give you CPR. she laughed and I said you know you liked it, and with that she started blushing again. Well hello there vaulties a man with a star over his duster coat said, My name is Lucas Simms sheriff and Mayor when the need arises. Hi I said My name is Andrew and this is Danielle, we're looking for a water chip, do you have one I asked, no Lucas Simms replied but our water pipes have been leaking and Walter hasn't been out at all in a couple days, if you want I can fix your pipes and check on Walter, thank you Lucas replied if you do that I can give you that vacant shack up there, we all look up to a shack that looked fairly large. It's a deal I said shaking his hand.

As we headed up to the Water Plant a girl with reddish hair came running up to us, hey are you two from a vault she asked looking at both me and Danielle, we both nod, if you want I can add armor to your vault suits if you help me with my Wasteland Survival Guide, Danielle said yes right as soon as she said it the girl mentioned her name was Moira Brown and she works at Craterside supply we both walk in and strip out of our vault suits, since mine was security Moira covered the shoulders, arms and legs with padding and metal that would attach to it. For Danielle's since it was a regular vault jumpsuit she added metal to the shoulders and padding the rest of the way down. We then thanked her and went up to the Water Plant. I knocked on the door but got no response so I opened it and saw Walter laying on the floor, I ran up to him and checked his pulse, I let go of his wrist and looked back up to Danielle, he's a goner I said to her. Go tell Lucas Simms that he's dead, I've got to work on these pipes. She ran out the door, I found a toolbox and fixed the pipes in the Water Plant and was heading outside when Danielle came back with Lucas, Lucas walked up and bent down to look at Walter, Andrew can you be our water plant guy and fix our pipes and water system when it breaks, do I get paid I asked, he grunted and said yes you will get paid 25 caps a hour when we need help, great I replied, as mentioned earlier I said you would be given the shack when you fix the pipes, so here are the keys to the shack, but what about the pipes outside I protested, there taken care off we wrapped the holes in duck tape. Alright well goodnight Lucas, night you two he replied.

When we got there we saw Moira leaving, she had set the house up with a vault theme, and added my first laboratory and infirmary, also a jukebox and a nuka cola machine. You didn't have to do all this I said to her, I know but since you guys are helping me I'd figure I would try and make it feel like home. Once she left our butler Wadsworth gave us purified water to drink with our Salisbury steak. I went up to a room with a single bed, you can take it I said to Danielle, where are you gonna sleep she asked, on the couch. I woke up early the next morning, I looked at my pipboy clock and saw that it was 4am; I got up and ate some noodles with a nuka cola. Danielle got up a few minutes after I was done eating, she came down in her sleepwear which was nothing but a tank top and blue short shorts. When I looked up at her I saw how wide her breasts were, I quickly looked away and got up. I was wearing nothing but my underwear and a white t-shirt. I told her to eat as I went upstairs and put my modified security jumpsuit on putting my pistol on the side of my belt and my baton on the other side. I went back down stairs and waited for her to get dressed.

She was upstairs for like half a hour so I figured I'd go see what she's doing and when I went up there the door was cracked so I looked in and saw her naked she had a slender frame but was built like a athlete, I quietly stepped back down stairs. A few minutes later she came down. Well your ready I asked her, yes she replied as we stepped out. I heard one of the radio's tuned into GNR so I listened for a moment and heard Three Dogg talking about me and Danielle and how we were last seen entering Megaton, Vault Dwellers he said for good or for bad. I turned off the radio. When we went to Craterside supply I asked Moira to give Danielle a weapon, Danielle took and hunting rifle and all the ammo for it, I asked how much it was but Moira said it's free since we were helping her. we sat down in two chairs and listened to Moira who talked about the super duper mart, I told her that we had been there and also talked about how to search for food. She gave me this repellent stick and I was suppose to use it on mole rats, so me and Danielle went out and killed a couple mole rats, well it kills them easily but doesn't repel them. Our last Task for the first chapter was to go to the Anchorage Memorial and plant this camera thingy in their eggs. When we got to the Memorial we saw a group of super mutants go in, so we waited and hid for a hour and they all came back out saying that was to easy. When they were out of sight we snuck in and planted the camera thingy. As we were leaving I looked on the terminal for all the names, when I got to the squad leader's I found this one guy very interesting, he was a Private but he lead this squad and reclaimed Anchorage, who's that Danielle asked, it says his name is Jacob Hartley and that back in 2077 he led this squad to reclaim Alaska, wow Danielle said sounding impressed, look it also has a status for if there alive or dead and I looked through everyone else and it said that they were dead but for him it says that he is alive, location is Vault 101. I look up at Danielle and she sense's what I'm thinking alright she said let's go to Vault 101.


	2. Where To Now?

**A/N: It's been a while since i updated, i've been busy lately and i won't really have alot of free time but i will get chapters uploaded as soon as i can.**

Where To Now?

As me and Danielle were heading to the vault, I realized how critical food, ammo and a lot of other things are hard to find out here. I heard commotion in the scrap yard so I went in, I didn't have any ammo since those raiders from earlier took it, I only had 1 bullet in the chamber. I saw a group of raiders messing with a K9. I yelled which got their attention. They all pulled out bats and pool cues, I waited till they got closer than I pulled out my pistol. They dropped their weapons backing away saying don't kill me, I won't raid ever again. When they were out of sight I put my gun back on my belt. I got on my knees motioning for the dog to come here, once he was in front of me I saw his collar read Dogmeat. He was whimpering so I looked behind him and saw a dead guy, I looked at Dogmeat and said I'm sorry about your master but would you like to join me, he barked and jumped up licking my face. Come on boy I said to him and stood up and walked right beside me.

Danielle instead of going to the vault how about we go to the Jefferson Memorial, since there giving free water, alright she replied. While we were heading there we were stopped by a old shack that said recruiting station, Danielle went in while I waited outside, it was a Talon Mercenary thing, apparently they changed to only kill bad people and help the good. She came out with a form that she had to fill out. When she did she went back in she didn't come out for a few minutes. When she did she said that she would see me in three weeks, I asked why she replied that she was going to their base for basic training, Dogmeat was shaking his head at her, I agree with Dogmeat I said to her, listen she replied this is good for the both of us I get us ammo and weapons also caps, alright I hugged her goodbye, as I was turning around she grabbed my arm and pulled me back for a kiss, a Talon Mercenary said to Danielle to get on the helicopter. I watched as she flew away.

I looked back down to Dogmeat and said well it's just me and you buddy. We kept walking and finally got to the Jefferson Memorial. I went in a talked to somebody who can deliver water to my vault for 1000 caps, I told her I don't have 1000 caps, well she said there is another way, how I asked, if you join the Brotherhood I'll make sure the water gets delivered, now hold on just a second I said, I'm no brotherhood material, yes you are she shot back, when was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror, your strong, athletic and from what I can tell from GNR you know how to talk your way out of things. Fine I'll join, great just sign here. There will be a helicopter to take you to The Citadel.

**1 month later**

I was laying in the barracks since me and Dogmeat reluctantly joined we have been in basic training, yes they train animals to, Dogmeat had a brotherhood of steel collar on, and I had my holo tags. Dogmeat was lying right beside me, someone tuned in on GNR on the radio and Three dogg was talking about how the two vault dwellers are now split up and how he is doing a new segment called The Vault Dweller and the Lone Wanderer, I'm the Lone Wanderer and Danielle is the Vault Dweller. Danielle I thought in my head, I pictured her, I wonder what she is doing now. As I closed my eyes and listened to the radio I heard two other soldiers talking about girls, then out of nowhere a loud explosion happened, the Major ran in and said GET OUT OF THOSE BEDS, MOVE IT YOU MAGGOTS MOVE IT. Some people where properly dressed some were running in their underwear while others missing some of their power armor. I was dressed in full power armor, since I went on patrol earlier today. I grabbed my Gauss Rifle which was now a standard soldier weapons since it is so powerful. And made my way to the hallway, I saw a soldier run straight into wires which were electrocuted. I ran and once I got to the door which led to the courtyard, I saw that they were blown open and a soldier got shot up. I ran out and saw that the Citadel was blown up, a soldier ran past me yelling "Their all over the place, their all over the place". I saw the Enclave soldiers shooting everyone in sight; I saw an opening in the wall only to be filled with falling debris. I started shooting enclave soldiers on the balcony, I got most of them when I saw a huge missile heading straight for the citadel, I yelled to Dogmeat to get out of here, there was a little hole that lead to the outside he could get into, he looked back at me and I yelled find Danielle, with that he took off running. I looked back at the missile and saw a huge explosion before everything went black.

I could hear muffled voices, I tried opening my eyes and saw that I couldn't see straight my vision was blurry, I looked down and saw my armor was covered in blackness from the explosion, I saw a pool of blood going from under my body going into the water nearby before blacking out. Daddy look it's the Lone Wanderer, I heard more voices, I opened my eyes and saw a little kid and his dad approaching me, the man walked up to me and said are you okay, I pointed down the where the blood was, oh my god, stay here, Peter the man said, go get your mom and tell her to start preparing for surgery, the kid ran off, the man took out a stimpak and med x, the stimpak took some of the pain off while the med x numbed me. The man picked me up and carried me over his shoulders, you're a lot less heavier than I thought, I lost almost if not all of my blood. And I'm sure I have a couple broken bones, I'm sure but your gonna live through this, my wife is the best doctor in Arefu she will help you, what's your name I asked him, Jim but people call me Mr. West. How long ago was the explosion I asked, 2 days ago he replied. I blacked out again. When I woke up I looked down and saw a bloody bandage, my power armor was clean in the corner along with my gauss rifle which Mr. West fixed. Easy don't sit up so fast Ms. West said, you've lost a lot of blood, so I had to use blood packs, your bones are fixed. How long was I out I asked, 2 weeks she said. Fuck I have to find Danielle, Danielle Ms. West said with surprise, yea we have to find this water chip, you mean the blonde haired blue eyed girl, yea I said, well she stopped here earlier, I didn't tell her we had you, why I asked, she came here looking for you and if you died I didn't want to be the one to tell her. You know you mean the world to that girl, I laughed yea she is something else I said. Get some sleep I'll have her stop by here tomorrow morning first thing, alright thank you Ms. West I said as I turned to go to sleep. The next day I felt much better, I sat up and heard a knocking at the door, Ms. West got up from making Coffee over an open fire, Danielle come in she said. When Danielle saw me she ran over and hugged me I heard her crying, Dogmeat then walked in and jumped up and licked my face.

I thought you were dead Danielle said looking at me. I thought so to but the West family here saved me. Their son Peter walked in the door and his eyes lit up like a fire cracker, wow he exclaimed the Lone Wanderer and the Vault Dweller in my house, I stood up and shook peter's hand, so did Danielle, can I have your autograph he asked, even better I said, I had two holo tags one was a replacement, I put the replacement holo tag around peters neck and Daniel gave peter a Talon Mercenary wristband with her name on it, since she had two she gave him one. Wow peter said, mommy, daddy look I got cool stuff from super heroes, I laughed at that. Mr. West told peter to go play and said to me and Danielle that Peter looks up to us and wants to be just like us one day, well if you want I can drop by here one day every two weeks and hang out with peter. I think he would like that very much Mr. West said, hey thanks again for helping me I said to the West's, no problem it was our pleasure and if your ever in Arefu pay us a visit. I will as we walked out I saw peter playing with the other kids showing them what we gave him. As we walked by Peter pointed to us saying that's them, I took off my helmet and let the kids circle around me, I sat there for a couple minutes telling them stories. When I finished telling them the stories I told them I would be back in two weeks, they got excited. As we were leaving Arefu I saw a huge pack of water caravaners, I went up to the leader and paid him 500 caps to take half of that water and transport it to Vault 111. When me, Danielle and Dogmeat got back to Megaton. I went into Craterside supply and told Moira what happened.

When I left I went into my house and saw Danielle eating dinner I sat down and joined her, when we finished Dogmeat climbed onto the couch and slept there. I went up stairs and saw Danielle shut the door behind me, I'll show you how much you mean to me she said with a seductive smirk. The next day I got a note on my door from the Talon Mercenary group saying that Danielle's next target was a man named Tyler Bradshaw, when she came back she had 500 caps. The next day a knock came from my door, it was a Brotherhood of steel eyebot, it scanned me and said Andrew Patterson I have a recording for you from the Citadel, as I listened to the recording I heard Elder Lyons talking about how to rebuild the Brotherhood since the Enclave bombed us and that I'm needed at the Citadel right away. Tell him I will be there as soon as I can, the eyebot made a beeping sound then said message received then flew away. I went back into the house and grabbed my things, Danielle asked what was happening I told her me and Dogmeat are needed at the Citadel, I'll be back soon and with that I left.

When I got there I saw a couple other brotherhood soldiers and Elder Lyons standing around in what was left of the Citadel. Good you're here Elder Lyons said motioning towards me, I need you to be our sniper, what why I asked, because we looked at the marksman percentage and you scored a 99% so give me your Gauss Rifle and I will replace it with a Sniper Rifle Version of it, it shoots farther and has a variable zoom. Now that we got that out of the way we need to recruit people, do you guys any idea where to start Elder Lyons said. A rifleman raised his hand, yes Jackson Elder Lyons said. Uh sir maybe we should look in the big areas like Megaton and Tenpenny Tower, that's a good start, Jackson you take that Vertibird to Megaton the rest of you since there is no other way of transportation you will have walk there, what will you do one of the soldiers asked, I will give each of you a headset that goes on the inside of your helmet's and talk to you guys while staying here and setting Protectron's and Securitron's, Ashley is in charge since she is a Captain and most of you are privates and sergeants, move out.

We got to the Super Duper Mart and of the soldiers was making jokes about how this is gonna be a long war and how we're gonna destroy the Enclave with one huge blast, and also making jokes about Ashley since she was leading the squad. I moved through the soldiers and was right behind Ashley. Captain I have a opinion on this war, go ahead and say it to the rest of the squad she said, Well I've got a god given talent for sniping and if you could line up the leader of the Enclave with nobody else around for a couple miles, pack your bags boys the wars over. You see guys this is how you brag the right way Ashley said to the squad.

**A couple hours later**

We finally just made it past Megaton and ran into a group of raiders; I let the machine gunners take them out since there were only 4 or 5. A few more hours down the road Tenpenny Tower was just a few miles away. We stopped and sat down for a moment to rest, one of the soldiers was complaining about all the walking and a sergeant told him to get back in formation, and the sergeant pulled out a gun and was pointing it at the private, the private said what you gonna shoot me because I don't get back in formation, the sergeant replied no I'm gonna shoot you because I don't like you. I stood up and walked over to Ashley and said what are you gonna do, do you see this, she got up and broke up the fight. We finally made it to Tenpenny Tower; Ashley told the squad the wait here, Patterson your with me, I got up and followed her into the Tower. We went straight to the top where Mr. Tenpenny was, Ashley opened the doors to the balcony and sat down in the chair beside Mr. Tenpenny. She asked him if he would help recruit people, he said he would but on one condition which was that she'd sleep with him, she reluctantly agreed, Andrew go back and tell the squad that we're staying here tonight, Alright. We're going to have fun tonight Ashley Mr. Tenpenny said with a grin.

Later that night we were all laying on the beds outside, Jack made a joke about Ashley and Tenpenny, one of the soldiers started climbing on the edges of the tower to hear what was going on, when he got to the top he yelled back down that they were moaning, I think he finished said the soldier as he climbed back down. Alright guys we should get some sleep I said to them. He's right Jack said, we should get some sleep. A few hours later I was woken up by Ashley and the rest of the group, I looked behind a saw a few new people, come on Ashley said let's get back to the Citadel.

Once we got back they said I could go home but they would send a eyebot when they need me. I stopped by the Jefferson Memorial and went into the purification room, I looked very closely at the machinery and saw two water chips, I did research and found out that it only needed one water chip, so I stopped it for a minute, got the water chip and started it back up. I ran all the way back to Megaton and into my house and hugged Danielle. What did you find she said, look I replied I showed her the water chip. We got to get back to vault 111.

**One Day Later**

Okay we finally made it after waking up early this morning and walking here let's fix this. When the vault door opened the Overseer stepped out with a .44 magnum holstered on his jumpsuit, do you have the chip, we've got it. Once he got it he pulled out his magnum and pointed it at Danielle and pulled the trigger, No I screamed as I went to pull out my gun he shot me to. When I woke up I was outside I looked over and saw Danielle laying there she had a lifeless look in her eyes. I carried her body to the Citadel and then to Rivet City to a guy named Horace Pinkerton, Horace I need you to revive her, the only way I can revive her is if I make her a android, then do it how much will this cost I asked, 3000 caps, alright fine I gave him the money I was saving up to go to New Vegas. I stayed at the Weatherly Hotel for a week for free due to the fact that the brotherhood helped out Rivet City.

When I went back down there Horace gave me a book of Commands for her other than she should be like her old self. I carried her back to Megaton and placed her on the bed. I was sitting on the couch down stairs when I heard her walk down the stairs, her eyes were red, Danielle I said, she looked at me and picked me up by my shirt and pinned me against the wall, Danielle it's me Andrew remember from vault 111, Subject does not recognize Andrew, prepare for extermination, before I knew it I was on the floor getting the shit kicked out of me, Danielle stop I said, she threw another punch I caught it, but I didn't catch the other one which sent me into a unconscious state. When I woke up Danielle was looking at me with those red eyes again, she picked me up and pinned me into a corner of the wall. I didn't have a choice so I started throwing punches I got a couple good ones before I realized that when Pinkerton made her android he also had placed metal through her entire body, I looked at my hand which was red all over. I grabbed Danielle and pinned her against the wall, she tripped me and we fell, she landed on top of me, her hands were on the floor. She kept looking at me, kept getting closer and closer to my face. Danielle I said, her eyes turned blue again. Andrew she said. You're alive I replied. How she asked, I went to rivet city and the doctors revived you miraculously. She hugged me and stood up. Code Green Andrew I said. Her eyes flickered, what did you say she asked, nothing just something I thought of. She went upstairs; I pulled out the command book and made sure that I said the code that makes her not attack me anymore. Yep I did, I closed the book and went to sleep.

The next day I got a message from Elder Lyons saying that if I find anybody who wants to join let them know, I said alright. I went back in the house and asked Danielle if she wanted to join and she agreed. A few hours later we can see the Citadel is just a few miles away, I tuned into GNR and heard Three Dogg say something I never wanted to here, so here you go kids apparently the Vault Dweller died and was taken Rivet City and became an android, what Danielle snapped and looked at me. It's not all that bad Danielle, bad she said, I don't want to be a robot, think about it Danielle being a robot makes you stronger and now you have a harder time bleeding out. She picked me up of my feet and slammed me against a rock, she cocked her fist back like she was about to punch me, she looked at her fist then to me, why can't I punch you she screamed, because I said a code that makes me non hostile towards you which means you can't hit me. She let me go and stormed off, wait I yelled to her. leave me alone she yelled back. Where are you going I shouted, home she shouted. Patterson Ashley said, I turned around and saw her and the rest of the squad, yes captain I said, you've been assigned under my group again, what are we doing now I asked, well we already have a team at raven rock fighting so we're going to assist them.


	3. Long Way From Home

Long Way From Home

When we finally got to Raven Rock, I saw that we were outnumbered, I climbed onto a nearby cliff to get a vantage point while the rest of my squad went to different directions. I killed a couple Enclave soldiers before I noticed that my entire squad was dead. There were still over 100 soldiers. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw a group of soldiers pointing their plasma rifles at me.

Don't move they said, drop your gun and get on your stomach.

I did as I was told.

Now place your hands behind your back they yelled.

Once I did that they cuffed me, they kept me walking south of Raven Rock. Not long after I saw a girl in Talon Armor, Danielle I thought. I've been waiting a long time for this she said as we got closer.

You've been spared kid one of the soldiers said, otherwise we would have killed you sadly I don't think you'll live much longer.

They pushed me towards her, she handed them caps and they went away.

What do you want with me I asked her

You have something we want

And that is?

Your book of commands for Danielle she said

I didn't bring it with me I replied

Then I will make you walk to Megaton, get the book then kill you.

Why would you kill me when I helped you, because you're a threat, you've been trained and if you broke out of those cuffs your combat experience and survival skills would kick in and you would be a dangerous threat.

So once I get the book I make Danielle watch as I kill you. or I can give you a option.

What's the option I asked

I get the book, she comes with me and I take you to our prison.

Second option sounds better.

Okay, then you will be going to Point Lookout.

A few hours later we get to Megaton.

She pushes me inside the house.

Danielle isn't here I thought to myself.

It didn't take long before I found the book.

I took out the best pages and put them in a drawer and gave the crappy codes to her.

Now let's go find Danielle.

Danielle walked into the gates of Megaton right as we left the house.

Terry, Danielle said.

Who's that Danielle asked

Oh nobody just a brotherhood outcast.

As we approach the river boat Danielle asks me my name, since Terry taped my mouth earlier I couldn't say anything.

Once we got to the prison I was stripped of everything and given a prisoner's uniform. My stuff was put in a locker. I spent one year in prison, I didn't think I was going to ever get out. And I never did. This is where it ends


End file.
